CrossOver Way unofficial
by KROkrimpsonify202
Summary: Byron wakes up from his sleep. Tails tries to figure out what happen with him, but Byron has nothing to do with it. The portal is out of energy and Sonic and the others can't get back till the morning. Mean While: Eggman spy's on Sonic along with others.
1. Arrival

Hello. please read... OK this is my best story yet. It starts with Chris form SonicX. Every hero joins together to stop madmanmonster named Dark Raon. But we're not there yet. SO, keep reading. Read and reveiw. NOTE: this story has every one 15 years later.

* * *

HAHHHHHH. It was a beutiful and peaceful morning on Earth. The sun rises from its set. It is the day when people meet one of the greatest scientist. Tho, hes not much scientific, but he's smart. He's the great Hogarth gophtora, and his 12 year old son, Byron. Byron likes to work with his dad. Hogarth and Byron come to Peertropelis for a a small rest in the summer. They come from their research in Florida Everglades. If you asked me, they're not going to get much rest with every one knowing.

Chris now wakes up in a plain where Peretropelis is about two miles from where they live.

"ahhhhhh..." Chris steches his arm as he gets out of bed." Today's the day." Chris heads towards the shower.

"Up so early Chris?"Hellen said when she sees Chris go to the shower.

"You too!"Chris replied to Helens.

" Hey, Im as excited as you are too, you know" Helen says as she tries to get dressed." We get to see some one who is as telented as Chuck"

"Then lets get ready."

**At the airport where Hogarth and Byron are getting dropped off**

"Here we are son" Hogarth gets off the plane and into the airport

"This is Peertropelis?" Byron looks around, suspecting something is going wrong. But before Byron could take another step, something smacked his mind"_What the...._" He became became stun by an image

"Byron are you alright?" Hogarth cought the eye on him.

" uhhh......um.....yeah Im... fine, hehe." Byron started to shake. _"What in the world is going on!?"_

"OK.......lets go look for our luggage."Hogarth looked around to find the luggage dropoff.

"Look, their over there!" Byron pointed to where the luggage were.

"Good eye son."

Byron walked with his dad with his hand on his head._"What the hell was that all about?"_ Byron couldnt of stop thinking of what he saw._"What a stange image."_

"Come on son, we got our luggage, now let go regester for a taxi"

**Back at Chris' house where they are getting raedy to leave**.

"Ready, grampa?" Chris walks out the door spinning his keys and turn on his car.

"Be right there, Chris!" Chuck helps Helen out the door.

"Thanks Chuck" Helen said as she goes the rest of the way her self.

"come on, Ill drive." Chris gets in the car and bukles up. Every one eles are still getting on.

"Excited, Chris?" Chuck formals a smile.

"Sure am grampa." Chris starts driving to Peertropelis and into the fields."We get to meet some one who is as smart as you"

"Thanks Chris" Chuck looks over out side."what about you Helen?"

"Im excited too Chuck"

**At the Corona Hotel  
**_Byron:)_

"Here we are"Dad gets off the taxi we were picked up by."The Corona Hotel."

The Corona Hotel. A little fancy if you asked me. I'm still freaked of what I saw in the airport. A little strange. It was an image with some sort of black hybrid. I also saw some one else. A person with roboticle arm and stuff.

"Come son. I here they give great service here"

Well I just went back how I was."Isn't it a little too pricy"

"Uh... not that fancy son."

So we both enter the hotel, but before I knew it, another image smacked my head._"What in the.................." _I became stuned again.

"Byron, are you ok?" Dad looks at me while I have a foot foward. Eventualy I snapped out of it.

"Uhhhh.........no.... I mean, Imean yes. Im fine._Now._" I looked at my dad as if nothing happened

"OK....Ill....go... check in for us." Dad walked up to the front lady desk and started the redsevations.

_"What is going on?"_ I put my hand on for head._"those images only came twice and Im already about freak!"_

"Alright son lets go" Dad got done and we left to our room."we leave our stuff here and go to the intervention."

"Ok....."

So we got to our room and left our luggage there.

"alright let go." Dad leaves our stuff and exits the door. I stood behind. Again another image got me. But this time it was too much.

I decided to take special chip my dad desgined."I......I.... have to take it....... I cant live like this...."

So I did.

* * *

Well thats it. I know I said I add sonic into it, but we'll get to it. By the way, I got a little treat for those TailsxCosmo fans.


	2. Meeting to much

* * *

Hey! I'm back to finish story. Here's the chapter that will take affect. Its mostly first point of view. Don't worry Ill add sonic and the others. Just remember that its 15 years later than the original series, OK

AND like I said. Keep reading because I'm adding Tails and Cosmo that they are.................uhhhh....I said enough.

* * *

_Byron:)_

_"man, dads going to kill me if he finds out that I took the hypro chip."_Byron looks down at his hand holding the box._"But all those images, they some how tell me its connected with this"_

"Hurry up Byron" Dad stops till I caught up.

I put the box in my pocket and ran

"What was that in your pocket?"Dad seemed to of caught me put the chip in my pocket. So, well, I lied.

"uhhhhhh.....gum." I tried to make it look like nothing, but he didn't seem to of bought it."I... uuhhh...bought it in the airport at a bar."

"never mind" and continued to walk.

"FEEW"I sigh with a close call wiping the sweet off my head."that... was close"

_(:Byron_

**At the intervention where Chris, Helen, and Chuck now arrived**

"Over there." Chris pointed to where there extra seats."there's space over there"

They all sat down to seat where they can see.

"I can't wait to meet Hogarth."Chris still eager to see Hogarth."What time is it?"

"Be patient Chris." Helen looks at her wrist watch."Its about to begin. Shhhh"

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting one of the greatest scientist in world, here to perform some of his greatest experiments, I present to you, Hogarth Gophtora, and Byron Gophtora!"

**Back stage**

"Byron, are you sure your OK, because you've been acting strange since we got off that plane." Hogarth still wondered about Byron

"Im fine dad now let go." Byron starts pushing Hogarth into the stage."come on, come on."

Once they got out there, people started applauding.

"uhh. Thank you ladies and gentlemen. It is our honor to be performing here in the Peertopelis convention after our trip to the Everglades." Hogarth starts off with an introduction.

His first experiment was and Acid Denigrate. He put in the ingredient and food coloring in a small beaker. He then shakes it and puts it on a table in front of him. In a few seconds  
it vanishes instantly leaving nothing behind but a plat star of the color.

One half-our later

The show has ended

"Well Chris lets go meet him." Chuck pushes Chris to the stage.

Hogarth spots them coming to them

"Hello Hogarth Thorndyke." Chuck greets himself."And this is Chris and Helen."

"Nice to meet you Chuck."Hogarth takes his hand to shake."You look like a scientist too are you?"

"Why, yes.I do study things a little" Chuck fixes his coat

Byron looks at Chris with a puzzled face at him._"Hmmm."_

"I there something wrong Byron?"Chris said pointing at himself.

_"He looks like someone in my images_"Byron thought"Sorry, its seems as if I have seen you before."

"so Hogarth, what have you been working on?"Chuck claps his hand together

"Ooooh, Ive just finished a project called 10111256 Hypro chip." Hogarth takes out Byron's laptop from his bag and put on a USB memory hard drive" here it is, 10111256."

"wow, how does it work?" Helen looks at the computer an sees all the data on a chip with lines identifying the part.

"Well, its a microscopic chip that has the power to increase a really high rate in a body's electric into any kind of energy, and multiplies the iron to have the power to be any machine you desire."  
Hogarth zooms in on parts of the chip."But it's only programed to one persons DNA."

"And whom is that?"Chuck looks at the data of the computer.

Hogarth sigh and sits. He got frustrated."I........I don't know."

"Why? Didnt you program it?"Chris looks for the DNA section to it but it needed a password

"I can explain"

_Flashback__ Hogarth:)_

I was in my lab ready to program it."OK, lets see now, just press enter and...."I was going to program on me, but an accident !!!!!!!!_(earthquake)  
_An earthquake tipped my computer and the key board got covered in acid that fell and ruined the keys and infiltrated the chip.

_End of flashback __(:Hogarth_

_" Man did I forget that the chip only works on one person." _Byron thought to him self as he smacks his head with his hand._" Why did I bring it any way?"_

"well maybe we can...." DDDDDDDDDDDMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!! Before Chris could finish what he said, Some thing exploded out side. Every one rushed out side to see what it was.

"What the hell is going on here?"Chris sees every where, people trying to run and some sort of monsters"look up there, that man."

Byron looked up."no....no....It.....it cant be him." Byron thought it was that black hybrid in his images. He then got more and more images in his head"AHHHHHHH!!! What the f...eh."He fell on his knees and held head of the bad head ache."not again!"

"Byron, are you ok?"Hogarth grabs Byron my the shoulders but didn't answer.

_"I...I cant get control. I feel as if my nerves have been cut off." _Byron continues to be stunned.

_Byron:)_

I couldn't move. When I saw that person up there, I knew those image had to be some kind message. Dad kept trying to get a hold of me.

"Byron, wake up, wake up!" Dad kept trying until I finally snapped. I shook my head to regain caution again.

"What happen?" I looked around, but it was the same nightmare. Everything is nearly destroyed. When I looked up to the hybrid again, big, black suit, with looking like tusk going sideways and straight down. His face, all you can see was his beating red eyes. He then looked at me, stared at me.

"RUN!!!"Chuck started running before the others. We all run to Chris' car.

Unfortunately the hybrid saw us getting into the car. He pointed his hand at the car and his hand started to glow.

"Ditch the car. RUN!!!" Before we can even get on the car he shoot a purple beam at the car. That's when I knew that he didn't want us to flee.

"What are we going to do?" Helen struggles to catch up.

I didn't know what I was doing but I took out the Hypro chip from my pocket.

"whats that?" Chris ran beside me.

Apparently I was holding while running, till the hybrid Shoot another laser at me. I tripped and I dropped the box and broke. When I got up, I saw that the chip wasn't in the box any more.  
"no........no......NOOOOOOO!!!!!" I began searching for it but I couldn't.

"Byron, what ever you dropped, let it go now!" Dad stopped when I got up and saw another laser and went straight for me again."BYRON!!!" He went back for me and I when I another laser,  
dad got in front of me and put a cloak to the ground that made a yellow dome shield over me.

When I realized that my dad wasn't in it with, I got really scared. I didn't know what to do. Then I saw the Hybrid coming towards me and quickly. But when hit the sheild he just bounce back.

"What the!?" I just stood there. I saw him covered in yellow Sparks and and kept trying to attack me. But every time he did the he'd just bounce back.

"HHHRRRRAAAAAAAA!!!!!" The hybrid finally gave up, but that what I thought.

"What do you want from me" I tryed to step back as far as I can.

But he just stood there with a smile barley seen._"So, he doesn't know"_That is something that is not necessary with you. But if you do not get out of that shield, I'm going have to deal with something else." He Heads for my dad.

" DAD!!!" I saw him grab my dad by the neck pushes him against the wall."DAD!!!NOOOOO!!!"I begin to tear.

"Stay....in......there........Byron"

I couldn't just do nothing."I'm coming dad!" I step on the cloak and got out of the shield. I ran to him. But when I touched the hybrid we both somehow go shocked blowing us to the ground.

"Grrrrr......I cannot interfere with you fight now, but I will get you Byron Gophtora!" he then vanished

"Byron, Hogarth!"Chris and Chuck come running to us" Are you two alright?"

"yeah, we're fine." dad and I get up with a little sore"Byron are you OK?"

"I'm fine dad." I didn't know what happened or why but sooner or later, they'd come back.

_**Chris house **_

"Well you can stay here." Chuck invites Byron us in "Weird how you already found your luggage under that rubble."

"Where did you say you were going to stay?"Chris help them with our luggage.

"The corona hotel." I put down my bag where they left the rest of the luggage

Well, my dad really got pist-off of what happened. Again he asked me what was going on since the hybrid was after me. I just said that Im tired and Ill explain later

"Hogarth, we got an extra room and Byron can sleep With Chris if he wants" Chuck points to the room where the extra room was

"Sure" I respond"Lets unpack" We all went each others sleeps alone, Helen sleeps alone, Dad sleeps alone, and it's just me and Chris

"Uhh....Chris, Ive been meaning to ask, how old are you?" I just wanted to know. There was some thing funny about him.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm Thirty-three."

Well, that went well

"Your thirty-three!?"I was sorta shocked"You look younger than that."

"Well I had a little accident teleporting to a planet called Mobius." Chris sits down on his bed.

"Mobius? Isn't that Sonic the blue hedgehog's planet?"I started to unpack.

"That's, right."

"My mom use to tell me stories about Sonic." Byron remembers, but then get a little upset

"Where is you mom?" Chris asked

I didn't look happy.I dunt my head and put my and over my shoulder with a sigh.

"Oh.........I'm sorry."

"That's alright."Byron continues to unpack.

Dad comes "Alright Byron lets discuss this in the living room."

**10 min later**

"His name, Dark Roan."I sigh with a little goose bump.

"How do you know this" Chuck asked

"Well, I kept seeing images of him, and realized that they were warnings"

"Well now that you guys are staying here, make your at home." Chuck gets up and heads for the kitchen.

"Hey, grampa let me prepare dinner to day." Chris suggest. I've heard Chris is a good cook.

It wasn't long till night fall but it was sweet. We watch a few movies and ate popcorn after dinner. After that, we played a little of NES_(Nintendo entertainment system).  
We slept till midnight and pretty much forgot what happened that day. When I went to sleep I had some dream I cant put out._

_**My dream**_

___"Whats this........... A dream?"_ All I saw nothing but white. I kept turning around.

_"Byron."_

I heard voice. When I turned around once more, and there I saw person floating in the air. I could not see her clearly.

"Who......who are you?" I wanted to get a closer, but when I took another step, every thing started to fade away and turn I knew it, I woke up.

_End of dream_

"What a strange dream"

I wake up wondering about the dream.

I slept on the floor that night and in the, I just went to the restroom to brush off my morning breath.

When I enter the, Chris was already brushing his teeth. When I enter, his face show a surprised expression.

"Uh..... Is there something on my face?"I start wiping my face with my sleeves.

"Uhhh.....ummm......Byron, color are your eyes?" Chris still with a frantic face.

"Brown. why?"

"Well look in the mirror, and look at you eyes"

So, I did. And that was the part where I nearly fainted

"THEY'RE BLUE!!??"I looked at the mirror queezing my eyes."But they're suppose to be brown

"What, where, huu?" Dad run in and sees me.

_(:Byron_

_Hogarth:)_

I couldn't believe it, but it must be.

"Oh my god."I smack my my face with my hand. But I knew he was hiding

"Byron, what did you drop a the city by the way?"I cought him this time, he started to shake.

"well uhhh........my.....uhhhh.........box....of gum."He taps his finger and starts to sweat. I didn't beleve him I just kept standing there until I broke him.

"OK dad, you got me."So he took a deep breath and this came out of him.

"OK, you see, when I had those images, I took the Hypro chip because somehow, someway, something, it had to be connected with it so I took it, but when we were running, I took it out and tripped and the box fell and broke and I lost the chip and now your going to kill me for losing it aren't you....."That came out of him all at once. But no sweat

"Bryon, I don't think you didn't lost it."

"What?"

I just stood there looking surprised. I still didn't believe"Where's your computer?"

"In Chris' room."Byron pointed

**In Chucks laboratory**

"Ok connect computer here."I connected Byron's computer to Ckuck's."Start scan." I suggested to scan Byron to see what was really going on with him. We put him in a room in bed.

"Scan complete." Chuck and I started looking around him and seemed strange. His whole body seemed to be in a strange energy

"Chuck, zoom in the right arm" When he does, I see a small green dot on the wrist. Suddenly it bursts with a blue plasma looking like ball. Then on the head.

"Ahhh, thats where all the energy is coming from!" I look and realized, he really is wearing the hypro chip.

"Uhh.......Byron, I don't know how to say this, but your wearing the Hypro." I didn't want to really surprised him to much"and whats more surprising, is that its program for you."

"Ohhhh....... But how do I use it?" Byron start looking at his wrist.

_(:Hogarth_

_Byron:)_

Well that was really suprising. After that my dad said that next I had to get my heart pumping to get the iron around myself.  
So we went to the park and road Chris' bike for a good one hour. After that, I could barly walk again.  
Next, I had to sleep in a dark room. He said it takes a lot of energy to make the cuffings that will be the main system to give my power. And again, I had another dream.

_My dream_

_"Whats going on? Its this dream again."_ I started to look around. Then Picture backgrounds started to change into disaster of ruble and destruction and turn turn back to white.I then heard a voice right behind me.

"Byron." The voice said. I turn around slowly, and see a girl like my last dream."Byron, I am honored to meet you"

"What? Who are you?" I was overloaded with questions, but I decided to go slow.

"Oh, how very rude of myself," She responded."I am mother of nature, godess of the plants and life, queen and god of the seedrians, my name is Garthinia."

As I tried to get closer, I see that she is wearing green and white dress with flowers on each side of her head."Um......hello."

"Byron, I come to seek you since you where born, watching you through my trees, and my own eyes." She smiles for a moment"But now........"

The background then changed. It was my home city in California Moreno valley, a picture that I see that my city has been destroyed, the sky was pink. It felt as if I was there.

"Byron, you are only hope, you must stop Dark Roan. Or this is how your planet and every other, will look like." The background then changed back.

"What, why me?" I started to back a little.

She closed her eyes."hmmmmm.....your heart, it is filled with many amazing things and adventures with your father. But yet you dislike violence, and you are curious. you are much like someone I know." But she stops smiling."But your mother........I'm sorry."

"Uhhhh...Garthinia, what is this about?"

"Once, fifteen years ago, A team of Sonic the hedgehog once saved the universe from the Metarex, The autobots saved also saved the universe from the disepticons" She then opened her eyes  
"you must gather hlep from Sonic, justice league, and the autobots"

I was still really curios.

"This accident..... was no accident" She started to fade away. I woke up

_End of dream_

"........"".....""...............................""what? am I awake?"

"Byron, congrats"I heard my dad calling."Byron, look'"

I wake up, and look at my wrist. And I find these blue cuffing on me.

"Congratulations Byron, your new power." Chuck helps me up from the bed.

"Byron, want to try'em outside?" Chris walks out the door and I run outside eager to try them.

Once we went out side evary one sat down and I was thinking of trying something simple. I decided to make a sharp energy sword.

I first put my fist together. Then a white metal box glowed on top of my hands. I seperated my hands and on one was a yellow blade sword with green edges.

"NICE."I look and put away the sword."I can become better than green lantern!" I was happy.

DDDDMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Whats going on!?" Helen tries to get grip.

A dark swirling cloud ashures in front of me. There, come out Dark Roan.

"nice to meet you Byron Gophtora" Dark Roan approaches me with a greedy smile.

"Oh my god." I try to step back.

"Now Byron, you handled me the last time, but lets see how you handle two beat." He raises his arms and two looking like grey gorillas come out. They drool out of there tusk."Get him my minions." they start to approach me with their tongues hanging out."and while you at it, I'm taking you two"

He reaches out his arms grabing dad and Chuck

"DAD!!!"

"GRAMPA!!!"

He vanished into the portal.

"Helen, Chris! You guys go! I'm taking target practice" I got into position.

_(:Byron_

"Come on Helen!" Chris starts running before Helen.

"Chris, where are we going?" Helen tries to catch up with Chris

They both enter into the garage. There was Chris' telepoter. Chris turns on his computer and his teleporter.

"Chris, Im not leaving Byron here alone!" Helen crosses her arms

"we're not leaving." Chris turns around."I'm contacting Sonic."

* * *

Well, that was long. Now the suprise starts next chapter.


	3. 1 Calling super 911

OK, It didn't seem as any one read my last chapter, last week...........But hey, the part of Tails and Cosmo is here.(figure it out your self). Now PLEASE read and review.  
It starts in Planet Mobius where it is now morning at Tails and Cosmo's house.

* * *

"_Yawn...._" Cosmo wakes up and stretches her arm. She looks aside her and sees Tails still asleep."Wonder when Tails went to sleep last night. I'll make him breakfast."

She heads downstairs and outside with her basket to her berry garden. As she's picking, Sonic stops by Cosmo.

"Hey, Cosmo. Where's Tails" Sonic stops by Cosmo.

"He's still asleep. He stayed up all night fixing the Power cannon in the Blue Typhoon." She get up with her basket full of berries.

"Those berries sure look good." Sonic looks over to the basket.

"Thanks Sonic. Here, have one."Cosmo took a berry out of her basket."I making some breakfast for Tails."

"Yum." Sonic eat the berry

"Um.....Sonic...I've been wondering, why do you think Tails is barley working on the Blue Typhoon?"

"I don't know, try asking him." Sonic looks over at the path of where he was going."well back to my morning run. By the way, those are some good berries"Sonic then dashes off.

"Well, that should be enough of, lets see, bananas, strawberries. OK."Cosmo heads back in side and starts to make Tails breakfast. She makes a milkshake and frenchtoast with honey.

"whhhaaaaa.........what a night." Tails wakes up noticing Cosmo gone."wheres Cosmo? And do I smell toast?"

"I'm right here and yes, you are smelling toast."Cosmo puts the tray over Tails' lap"Breakfast in bed. It isn't much, but......"

"Are you kidding? This shake is great!" Tails tries the shake nearly already finishing it."Those berries you garden sure are good."

"Umm.....sweetie, I've been wondering, why are you working on the Blue Typhoon now?"Cosmo sits next to Tails on the bed.

"well, one reason, I had to help Sonic from all those attempts of Eggman and MetalSonic, I didn't have time."Tails now finished the last of his food  
"and another reason, I just couldn't stop looking at you"

Cosmo blushed with her finger on her smile.

"Uhh.....one more thing." Cosmo noticed a cloth raping on Tails head. "What happen to your head?"

"Oh, that, Well you see, I accidentally stepped on the tray of my tools and the wrench went flying and it landed on my head."

"Ah, Are you ok!?" Cosmo put her hand on Tails head."I don't think I can let you work like this any more."

"It OK Cosmo, I'm fine now. It's just a little bruise." Tails got out of bed.

"are you done?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, I'll take the tray." Cosmo picks up the tray from Tails' lap and takes it to the kitchen.

Tails head for the restroom and look at his injury

"Man is this painful. And it's just a wrench good thing I only told Cosmo that part.

_Flash back_

I just stepped backward and stepped on the tray which sent the wrench flying, landed on my head, fell down, and the vibrations caused the tubes to roll on my head.

_**End of flashback**_

"man."

**Back at Earth**

"Come on Chris, hurry up"Helen peeked out the door looking at Byron still fighting the monsters.

"This feel a lot with pain now doezy gorillas mutant freaks!"Byron gets slammed on to a tree by the neck."Lets see how well..........you can squeeze.............. when your electrocuted......"

Byron kicks the monster by the stomach. The monster just stunly fell down

"Ok, I send the emergency Google icam, launch NOW!"Chris hits enter

**Mobius**

Tails comes down stairs and sees Cosmo washing the tray.

"Ain't someone look'en cute"Tails leans on the refrigerator.

Cosmo then walks up to Tails. She wraps her arm around his neck and kisses him.

"wow, easy there tiger."Tails said.

**Earth**

"Has he answered yet?" Helen still looks out the door.

"I don't know. But he should of received by now."Chris looks over at his computer

"Whaaaaaa...umf!"Byron gets thrown down to the ground."Man these things just don't have any sense of pain."

**Mobius**

"Ahhhhh.... It's as if nothing can ruin this day."Tails gets out with Cosmo and stretches his arms. Cosmo puts her head on Tails shoulder. But just before the can get any happier....  
Tails Alarm system goes off.

"What the......"

Tails rushes to his work shop next to his house. He turn on his computer and finds an emergency E-mail on his computer.

"Tails, whats wrong?"Cosmo worries looking at Tails face.

"Some one sent me a Google invitation for viewtalk beta from....EARTH?!"

**Earth**

"Oh, Chris have the already contact?"Helen sees Byron keep getting slammed on to the trees and ground.

"I don't think they're going to answer."Chris began to lose hope. Helen then looks at the computer that start to snow behind Chris.

"Uhh...Chris, your computer." Helen look and sees a person on it.

"Wait a minute that's Tails!" Chris sees that the screen is still snowy. He presses enter and gets a clear image

"Hello? Chris?"

"Tails!"

"Chris? Is that really you?"

"Tails long time no see."

"Hi Chris, I got your emergency E-mail. Whats up that you had to call us?"

"Well, we got situation."

Byron crash through the door with the monster coming in for the follow.

"Man, isn't there anything I can beat you with?" Byron tries to get up. Helen comes over to him and helps him get up.

"Who is that?" Tails looks over Chris and sees Byron

"That's Byron, he's....."

"Hogarth Gophtora's son."Tails response before Chris can even finish

"Ok...........but we need you right now, I'm using my telepoter contact you. You can use the master emerald's place to get here."Chris checks his computer status  
"It seems as our dimension worlds are stable. Time is staight, space stable. You should have no problem"

"EVERYONE DUCK!!!" Byron gets out two laser guns and starts to shoot as quick as he can. This caused a lot of steam and heat. When the smoke cleared, the monster was gone.

"Wow. Tails looks through his cam."Now I don't think that's Byron."

"Uhh.... sorry about that" Byron scratches behind his head.

"Wow, that's Byron?" Tails didn't seem to believe that it was Byron.

"It's me."

"But your eyes, those gadgets on you arm....."

"All new"

"Well, nice to meet you Byron" Tails replies

"Who's this, Chris?" Byron asked.

"This Miles Prower"Chris said

"But you can call me Tails if you like."Tails waves

"Nice to meet you Tails" Byron waves back.

"Look, we're..."DDDDDDMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!

Before Chris can finish, another earthquake hit. The other monster that Byron was fighting barges in.

"How quick can you here......"Chris' computer shuts down

"Oh'no!"Tails tries to get the signal back."

"Tails were your friends ok?"Cosmo looks more worried.

"I'm afraid not Cosmo, we need to gather every one."Tails runs back out side.

**Earth**

"BYRON!!!" Helen yells out

"He's got me immobilized!" The monster Grabs Byron and leaves out side into a black portal."Your not taking me any where.....AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Byron tried to electrocute the monster again, but ended up shocking himself.

"Byron!!!!"Chris Yells. But the monster disappeared into the portal."I hope they get here soon."

* * *

Well, the best I can do it now. Please review and I continue finishing.


	4. Gathered the first help

Ok, If you ask me, it's getting good. So here is Chp 4.

* * *

"Sonic, Sonic!" Tails jumps out the of X tornado and starts knocking on the front door of Sonic's house."Sonic, hurry! It's an emergency!"

"What's up buddy?" Sonic opens the door.

"Sonic, Chris from Earth called and............Ump.......what have you been eating?" Tails stops and sees Sonic with his mouth covered in jelly.

"Um........ nothing. Why?

"Well, you got jelly all over you mouth."Tails snaps"You took berries from Cosmo's garden, didn't you?"

"No.......maybe.........so." Sonic wipes the jelly off his mouth.

"It's ok, glad you like them. Now listen"

_5 minutes later_

"Chris contacted us from Earth?" Sonic look surprised

"I guess the same way when he got here with his teleporter."

"But how do we get there?"

"Chris said he leave his teleporter on and can transport from the Master Emerald's place at the ruins" Tails points. "We need to gather everyone!"

"Ok, lets go" Sonic dashes off. Tails hopped on back into the X tornado.

_10 minutes later where everyone gathered at the Master Emaerald ruins._

"I don't see anything that can take us to that other planet." Blaze tints her head.

"You can't see it, but it there." Tails looks at his watch reader detecting a swirling invisible sphere.

"I'll go first." Sonic walks up to the center of the ruins. But apperently when got there nothing happen.

"Wait something's wrong, Sonic isn't teleporting." Tails looks at his watch and tries to find the problem.

"Maybe it really doesn't work."Charmy said.

"Hold on..."Tails find a reader with a count down."five...four...three...two......."Tails pointed at the ruins and Sonic vanished from where he was standing

"WOW, what happen?" Vector stepped back.

"I'll go next, I'll go next!" Charmy zooms into the center and disapears as well.

"Let go Espio." Vector went next, then Espio. Soon every was had gone. Tails stayed last.

"Cosmo, I want you to stay here." Tails held Cosmo's hand.

"But I don't want to stay here alone without you....." Cosmo protested.

"I can't let you go, Cosmo. I faild to protect you too many times." Then both of there faces got closer."Remember, I love you." Then kissed for a few seconds, then Tails let go of Cosmo's hand and walked up to the center. "I'll be back." and was soon gone

Cosmo sigh. She just turned around and went back home.

**Earth**

"Look at this place, it's a mess" Vector picks up beakers."and look at that smash on the wall. Some one barged in."

"Don't touch any thing"Tails comes out of the portal. " This is Chris' lab"

"Ok, so where is the fella" Jet put down bottle.

"Tails! You made it!" Chris runs through the hole on the wall.

"Chris, we came here as fast as we could." Tails walks up Chris.

"Thanks guys."

"So where is the little crook? we'll hand him the old fashion way" Sonic starts to sway his arm like a boxer

"Sonic, you never fought somone like this, he might be harder than when you fought Dark Oak"

Uhh, Chris I brought all the help I could. You might not of meet some of them."Tails starts to introduce."This is Blaze,"

"Hello"

"Silver"

"Hi"

"Jet"

"Yo

"Wave"

"Hello"

"And storm"

"Wow, Tails, this will be plenty of help." Chris said

"No problem buddy." Sonic replies.

"So Chris where is Byron, he's been kidnaped by Dark Roan. we need to help." Chris points.

"Well, let go!"

* * *

I know, not much.


	5. The rescue?

`Sorry I was late. I was having too much fun with Mario Paint Composer. All right! Lets go on now. Thanks to the people who are reading this story. By the way, It almost summer vacation and I'm going to Mexico(Try not to get the swine flu) and I'm not returning for three months. If you review my stories, you might see a reply E-mail saying 'sorry, be back soon'. I'm not sure if my if my notebook will connect internet there. Just to let you know.

* * *

"Uuhhhh...zzzzzzzz" Cosmo lied on the sofa with her arm covering her eyes."zzzz......." She take her arm off her face and gets up. She then heres a knock on the door. "wonder who that can be?" She goes over to the front door and sees Vanilla "Oh! Vanilla, please, come in."

"Thank you, dear" Vanilla comes in.

"Please, sit" Cosmo points her hand to the sofa in the living room."Soooo.... whats up?"

"Oh, nothing just in a earge of a visit" Vanilla takes a cloth that she continued to finish.

"_sigh_" Cosmo sigh resting her head on her hand.

"You miss Miles, don't you?" vanilla sees Cosmo with a depressed face.

"I do. He wouldn't let me go with him. He says I be safer here." Cosmo said.

"Such a sweet man." Vanilla said

Cosmo raised her head

"He want to make sure you safe. He cares about you." Vanilla said."He want to make a better choice to defend you "

"Hmmm........" Cosmo got flashbacks of when she was always in danger. "_He was always there for me._" And Tails was always there to save her or to protect her."Oh, Miles."

**Earth**

_Byron:)_

_"...........""..."..............................."_"Where am I?" I started to open my eyes and the first thing I saw were Computers and flashing screens.

"_psssss_......_psss,_ Byron!"--------

I heard a voice and a quickly realized it was my dad

"_pssssss....._Byron, over here!"-------

"Dad?" I turned and saw my dad in cell with Chuck."Dad!" I was happy to see my dad. He was in a cell with Chuck. Thats I found found out I cuffed to a circle with metal barrels.

"Try not to move son, they're elecrticfied." he said and sat down on a bench.

"where are we?" I asked

"Well, by the looks of it, I would guess that we are in one of Dark Roan's bases." Chicks said looking around.

"Feeling comfortable, Gophtora?" A red robot came in through a door.

"Where are we!?" I yelled agresevly

"You are in one of our master's bases on Earth." He answered and went started to type on his computer. Then a picture of some one apeard on the screen. It seemed to be one of the leaders, but it wasn't Dark Raon

_"What the heck?"_

"I have the boy sir, what next?"

"keep him held captive, and wait for my instructions" =_-=_-=

"Yes sir."

"wha.....what are you going to do with me?" I asked frantikly.

"nothing much." the robot said as pushed a button. I door opened from the ground and all these sharp things in a table came out.

"Don't you dare hurt my son!" Dad ran up to the bars."touch him and I swear I will......"

"What are you going to do? You're in a cell." The robot lough.

"_gulp_" I gulped with fear. I couldn't do anything.

"I'll be right back." The robot left.

"Dad, why couldn't the attack me before the cuffs developed?"I asked.

"They already know that you can't interfere with the chip when it is developing. It is very explosive like an atomic bomb." He said.

"we are ready Mr. Gophtora." The robot entered the room again. He walked up to his computer and then to the table. He picked up a blade."Let start with you right arm." Before he could put the saw near me...

"Not this time punk!"---------

A blue ball I_ realized as Sonic _bursted through the ceiling and straight to the robot and smashed it to pieces.

"Sonic?" Chuck said recognizing the ball.

"Tails!" Sonic started to signal start to signal to the ceiling.

"NOW!!!" Then Tails popped out of the ceiling.

"STOP THEM!!!" the robot took out a blue rifle and started to shoot the hedgehog. But it kept dashing and dodge the lasers.

"Tails! release them!" Sonic yelled.

"I'm on it!" Tails ran to the computer and release me and opened the hatch of the cell."Guys, come on!" More help crash through the wall.

"CHARGE!!!" a red echedna _Knuckles _bursted through the wall, with more help.

"Byron....a little hand?" Tails said. "Sonic!"

"come on, can't do better than that?" Knuckles slams two robot together by the head.

"Brought the help, Chris?" I said as came up to me."We need to get out of here and destroy this fortress. How does it look like?"

"Well, it looks just like a regular office building." He answered.

I then saw dad run up to the computers and started to search it.

"Hogarth, what are you doing?" Chuck stopped him."We need to get out of here, now!"

"I first need to know something I'v been waiting for." He said. He apparently looked mad.

"Over here metal suckers!" Jet started to make face to two robots. Well, you heard the tick. Make'em mad, they come crash

"Guys, evacuate the building, NOW!!!" I ran out the door before ever one else. I, by accident, triggered a bigger alarm.

"We finally ran out the building finding my self, surrounded.

"FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!"

"Byron, don't.......do....anything." Dad whispered. This time, they were really armed


	6. Conserned Blast

Well guess what? My cousins have Internet in Mexico, which means, I can finish.  


* * *

"Byron, don't.....do.....anything."

"Then what are we suppose to do?" I whispered.

"Hold still." Dad slowly moved his hand to mine and started to move some thing on the cuffs.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"shhhhhh..."

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE BACK INTO THE BUILDING!" One of the robots said.

"and........NOW!!!" Dad slapped my hand, "Pile together!"

"Then a orange dome shield shoot out of the cuffs, big enough to cover us all.

"FIRE" The robot started to shoot at us but it seems as if the shot just bounced back.

"What did you do?" I asked as I turned my head to him.

"A mini cloaker shield, connected it to your cuff." He response.

"We have to get out of here!" Tails declared. "Hogarth, deactivate the shield." So he did.

We started running before any more robots showed up. But a glitch went through my head. I stopped running, turned around, and I had no idea why but I took out a white ectro bazooka.  
I realized it had nuclear energy with a green beaker in the middle when it bubbled.

_"What the heck am I doing?"_ I tried to stop my self from firing.

"Byron, what do you think your doing!?" Dad stopped and ran back for me.

I bit my teeth together and tried resisting from firing. _"Why can't I get control!?"_ But I couldn't help it any more. I fired. A green beam shoot straight towards the building. It then turned into a green sphere surrounded the building. It the changed color of red and vanished. I put away the gun. I started to get dizzy. Before I knew it, I pasted out.

**Dream**

"Aw, man. That blast, I didn't do it?" I aimlessly got up."What happen?" When I looked around, I saw the same background of when I saw Garthinia. I knew she had to be around.

"Byron." I turned around and saw her again.

"Garthinia?" I said.

"Byron, congratulations on your power." She said with a smile. "But you must still learn the responsability."

I looked at my cuffs."_sigh_"

"What wrong Byron? Aren't you happy about you power now?" She saw me with a depressed look.

"Well, it's just tha..uh...it's just that ever since I got these, I been puting my family and friends in jepordy." I sighed again. "I'm not very proud of my self."

"Hmmm.....That's no reason for remorse." She replied. "You still could of been in dangered with out your power."

"Will you stop saying that it's MY power!" I yelled and covered my mouth looking suprised. "Uh...I'm...I'm sorry, I't just that I'm not very happy right now."

"I understand,Byron."

**End of Dream**


	7. The simple sleep over

I'M BACK!!!! Man has it been great. But I'm in trouble I think some one has hacked my profile! any one now how change passwords? HURRY!!! He's looking at my person stuff!

* * *

**Mobius**

"Thank you so much with the house, Vanilla. I appreciate it." Cosmo open the door for Vanilla.

"It was no problem." Vanilla smiles. "I'll see you tomorrow." Cosmo waves good-bye.

"AHhhhhh..... Now that the house cleaned and finished," She wipes her head. "now to relax."

She goes in to the kitchen and prepares a coffee. She sits and drinks her coffee.

"I hope Tails is fine." Cosmo sighs.

* * *

**Earth**

_Byron):_

"He looks a little drowsy"-_-------(Sonic)_

"Hey, look I think he's waking up"--------_(Chris)_

"Byron, wake up, its me, Tails? Remember me?"--------_(Tails)_

"If he knows you,"-------_(Sonic)_

I tried to open my eyes, but felt a little sick.

"Aw, I think I got slack" I tried to get up but I my stomach hurt. I didn't feel like throwing up.

"What the snout was that back there?" Tails looked mad. He constantly talked angry.

"wha, I didn't do it, I swear!" I crossed my to finger backing up on the bed.

"Oh, really?" Dad got between Tails and Sonic. "How could use such weapon. A Nuclear disruptor?"_(I thought it was more of a bazooka)_

"Dad, I'm sorry, But it wasn't...."

"No buts! Your to sensitive for a power like that, you could of died!" He could see that he was upset with me, he tried to take his breath.

"Hogarth, it OK." Tails evened him out.

Dad sigh as he left the room.

"Byron, you have to be careful with those thing,"Tails replied"you can seriously injure you self"

"I guess I still need to learn" I kinda lough.

"You still need to rest, we don't want you to get up for any reason" Chris commanded.

"Fine"

_(:Byron_

Tails left the room.

"How is he?" Amy said.

"All he needs is rest." Tails scratched his head."but, it's strange, he says that he didn't mean to fire that cannon."

"Are you kidding me, he couldn't done it by accident." Vector crossed.

"That kid's got a problem," Blaze said.

"Well what ever it is, he's fine now." Tails said.

"I'm going to have to sleep in the couch to night, Byron needs his space." Chris demanded

"Where do we stay?" Knuckles shouldered.

"I think you can stay at the cabin over at the wood half a mile from here" Chuck suggested,

"Well lets go already, I'm beat." Sonic yawned

_later at the cabin_

"Well, here we are," Chuck said. "blankets and pillows already."

"This place seems a chum.""Storm added.

"I don't mind" Sonic hopped.

"How about we split,"Blaze suggested. "Boy here, and us girls over the other side?"

"Sure, why not." Amy agreed.

"Well, good night every one," said wave.

As everyone got ready for bed, something else lurked behind the cabin.

"Well, well, well, sonic is staying here for the night, back in action to save some one, eh?"--------

"Well, look who else is here."------- "Doctor Eggman."

"He? Shadow?"

"I suspected you follow that blue hedgehog." Shadow crossed.

"How did you find me." Eggman backed up.

"I followed you here."

_Flashback_

I saw you and your eggwalker go into the portal. I was going to follow you when Shade stopped me.

"Hhmm, wonder what the doctor is up to." "Shadow, wait" Shade said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"What do you want?"

"I'm coming too." She replied. She then dash in and disappeared.

I went into the portal as well. when I saw you looking through that human's lab. I ran away before you could even see me.

_end_

"I thought I saw something was behind me." Eggman said. "Where is Shade?"

"I Don't know,"Shadow turned "I thought you saw her."

"Eggman, nice to see you again." Shade showed her self from the shadow.

"Shade, nice to see you too." Eggman grinned.

"Shhh......We are not alone." Shadow looked. ".......... CHAOS SPH......" Shadow got interrupted by sound.

"Now now, Shadow. No need for your violence." Rouge flew off one of the branches.

"Is there anyone else here that i don't know?" Eggman thought.

"Whats up then." Rouge look at the window.

"Sonic and friends are staying on Earth for a while. I'm staying too." Eggman said.

"What are you up to Robotnik, I'm not trusting you just yet." Shade crossed.

"You'll see. We're meeting them tomorrow morning," Eggman crossed. "Come on, I know a place to stay."

_In the cabin_

Sonic looked up at Tails and saw that he was upset.

"Whats up pal, something wrong?" Sonic looked.

Tails didn't answer.

"Oh, I see. You miss Cosmo... don't you."

"She probably misses me too." Tails looked at his blanket.

"Well, of course she does." Sonic smiles. "Don't worry, we will get home tomorrow."

"You're right." Tails Smiles. "Well, lets get some sleep."

Sonic gets back at his bed with a grin as always. "_goodnight"_

_

* * *

Forget the password thing!_


	8. Behide

**At Dark Raon's Fortress  
Location: Unown **

"Sir, Dark Raon, we failed to keep the child in hostage." A robot came in from the door while Dark Raon looked out the window.

"Did you not follow the instruction from my brother?" Raon squeezed his hands.

"Uhh... Yes sir, accept few, or many of his friends broke in and busted him out."

"Hmmm, Just as I thought,_ that plant angel is helping him out..._" Raon turnd around. "Bring in my brothers."

"Affirmative sir."

"_Garthinia seems to be connect with the child." _Raon thought. "_Well, I do know how to work with her. She knows her only living hybreed. And...hmm... I can kill two birds with one stone..."_

The Door suddenly opens and two hybreeds come in. "Brother Raon, you have called us," Both of the breeds knelled at him.

"Brothers, I have another mission for you. Attack a certain heart." Raon stared out side again.

"Who, my lord?" one hybreed siad.

Dark Raon just looked at the ground. He start to chuckle. The two breeds just looked at each other. "She... will be easy to find."


End file.
